The Kitten
by Saphirerose
Summary: This the Story of mistoffelees from being abandoned as a kitten to becoming a member of the jellicle tirbe.
1. The Kitten Prologue

The Kitten  
  
By: Sapphirerose  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer  
  
I don't own Cats: The Musical or Old Possum's book Of Practical Cats.  
  
This inspiration for this story came from the story "Sparkle"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue  
  
-Nighttime in a dark alley-  
  
A black nose was the first thing to appear out of the gray trashcan. Slowly a white face appeared over the rim. Sleepy blue eyes opened. They were still the kittenish sky blue but already they were revealing the navy blue they would become. The black kitten ran a small black paw over his sleepy eyes. He had remained in this since his mother had left him there three weeks ago.  
  
~~~ Three weeks ago. ~~~  
  
A gray blob appeared in front of Him. He jumped back against the wall before he realized his mom had a look like that. Shuffling forward, he nuzzled against her fur and breathed in her scent. Sharply he was shoved away against the trashcan.  
  
~Mom? ~ Misto thought sadly.  
  
She picked him up and dropped him in the trashcan. Uncaring when he body made a loud clank against the bottom of the trashcan.  
  
"Why." Misto mewed with diamond like tears appearing in his eyes.  
  
"You, Stay here." She said coldly. In her opinion a trashcan is where you put trash and that is just what this demon possessed kitten was. He wasn't her kit, her kit wouldn't make a ball float in the air and his fur wouldn't' glow with evil white light. With that she turned and walked away.  
  
Misto softly mewed but she didn't turn around if anything it made her walk away faster and out of his view but not before he heard her hiss one last thing.  
  
"Demon."  
  
~No, I am not a demon. Mommy said demons are bad I am not bad. ~ The Kit thought upset and the diamond tears in his eyes fell as he realized she wouldn't be back because he was bad. He was a 'demon'. 


	2. The Kitten Chapter 1

The Kitten: Chapter 1 By: Saphirerose ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Disclaimer I don't own Cats: the musical or Old Possum's book Of Practical cats. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The kit knew with time that his abilities just from what his mother called him and the reaction of the other two cats. One was silver-gray with  
  
black stripes and the other was glossy black with old-brown tuffs of fur around his neck.  
  
He came upon them once unaware two days ago when he decided to leave the safe shadows of his alley. The little kit found no safety during the day and only came out at night. He found the darkness was protection and the moon and stars were his only friends. They were being cornered by five large creatures with shaggy. Some instinct inside him screamed at the shaggy beings. Already the two cats showed signs of the fight. Bite and claw marks appeared across the otherwise clean but ruffled fur.  
  
Though the five large creatures were also showings signs of the fight, it was apparent that the two cats were too badly outnumbered. Not knowing what was motivating him to do so the kit drew upon the strange powers he possessed and threw his energy out in the shape of blue lightning.  
  
The pollicles yelped in pain as their bodies convulsed with energy.  
  
"Huh?" Munkustrap asked as he watched the dogs yelp in pain and turn to face the shadows.  
  
Slowly a black and white kitten appeared out of the shadows like mist. His coloration was like that of a tuxedo. But most surprisingly his fur was sparkling in the night. His paws glowed with the same energy as the blue lightning.  
  
"What is going on?" Rum Tum Tugger as he watch the mysterious kit. He just stood there calmly as The pollicles drew closer. 


	3. The Kitten Chapter 2

The Kitten: Chapter 2 By: Saphirerose ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Disclaimer I don't own Cats: the musical or Old Possum's book Of Practical cats. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Leave." The kitten said calmly as the pollicles drew closer.  
  
"Why should we listen to a runt like you?"The apparent leader asked as he drew back and pounced sharply towards the kit.  
  
The kit made a small gesture with his paws and a bolt of blue lightning struck the pollicle, knocking him back.  
  
"Leave." He stated once more.  
  
The leader stood up harshly limping and called out to all the other pollicles that were still in pain from the runt's lightning,  
  
"Come on, we will be leaving now. You, Runt, will pay for this." He growled as he and the other pollicles left the alley. The pollicles only stopped as they passed the kit to snap in the direction of the runt.  
  
Munku and Tugger watched in amazement as the pollicles left in fear of this small kit. The Kit's blue eyes seemed to glow as he watched them, seeming as a statue, unmoving.  
  
No emotion could be seen on the face. 


	4. The Kitten chapter 3

The Kitten: Chapter 3  
  
By: Saphirerose  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Cats: the musical or Old Possum's book Of Practical cats. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello." Munkustrap called out. The Black and white kit quickly turned to face him.  
  
"Kit, thanks for your help." Called Tugger, still unsure of the kitten.  
  
"Yo-ur Wel-co-me. The kit whispered just loud enough to be heard, while carefully pronouncing every word. Then he turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Munkustrap called at the retreating kit He stopped for a moment the turned to face the weary warriors.  
  
"Y-es?" He called out softly.  
  
"My name is Munkustrap and this is my brother Rum Tum Tugger. What is yours?"  
  
The kit looked startled. This was the first time anyone had asked him this. He could recall the night he first chose his name nearly 2 week ago now.  
  
~2 Week Ago~  
  
The nameless kit stared at the brilliant stars as he came to know them as. They were the first things he had seen when his eyes had cleared. He had thought they shown for him and him alone. He felt a kind of kindredness with those lights. All alone where no one could touch them, in case no one wanted to touch him and when they do it always leads to pain, as his mother had clearly displayed. He found that while watching the stars once his paws began to glow with the same light. Now he knew hat the lights belonged to him since he could create his own. With time he learned how to concentrate on the lights and cause things to move and then disappear, though his favorite was the blue lightning. He found that when you are on your own the more defense you have the better. Now most of the pollicles and other creatures left him alone in fear of him. He never thought that he would enjoy the fear since it lead to his mother leaving him but he found that when people fear you, they don't often try to hurt you and he never wanted to be hurt again.  
  
Once upon hearing someone call those brilliant lights in the sky stars, he came to know that everything needs a name. His mother had never given him one, and had decided to give himself a name. All night he thought of a name, but the only thing he could think of as the word Mystic. Though he knew not what it meant e knew he was. It was kind of plain so he continued to change it until he thought of the perfect name.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Mistoffelees." The onyx and snow colored kit said shyly. 


	5. The Kitten chapter 4

The Kitten: Chapter 4  
  
By: Saphirerose  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Cats: the musical or Old Possum's book Of Practical cats. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mistoffelees, huh? Well Thank again for your help. What are you doing out her? Isn't your mom worried?" asked Tugger. The kit looked up at him confused and tilted his head a little to the left.  
  
"Wh-y?"  
  
"Well when you are rescued by a small kit, you tend to want to learn more about them," Munkustrap answered for his brother amused.  
  
"S-he le-ft a whi-le a-go."Misto said softly shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Munkustrap and Tugger looked startled at this. The kit was abandoned and from his words and nonchalant attitude, it had happened a while ago.  
  
"Oh." Tugger breathed, surprised when he got all that comment entailed.  
  
Misto continued to watch the two giants (from his point of view) with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
~Why are they so interested in me? I am nothing more that a demon whose own mother didn't want. ~ 


End file.
